


By revenge and peace

by Zachanariel



Series: Naruto Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Death, Minor Character Death, Peace, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachanariel/pseuds/Zachanariel
Summary: The blonde boy wouldn’t stop talking – shouting, really, as if it could change anything. And for the first time, Zabuza surprised himself feeling something that was not anger or pain.





	By revenge and peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a promp inspired by the "Someone to Die For" AMV. It's absolutely gorgeous and heartbreaking. I'm not English native but French; I hope you'll still like this story. If it's actually the case, don't hesitate to give kudos and comments, they'll make me happy!

The blonde boy wouldn’t stop talking – shouting, really, as if it could change anything. You didn’t change a demon, after all. Blood soaked his hands so deeply, and for so many years, that it was like a second skin. And that was okay.  
He was a ninja, after all. A tool – the perfect weapon.  
He had learned how to bury his feelings deep inside him even before being able to walk. And then, when he learned how to fight with mere kunai, he learned to kill these feelings as he killed his equals by title – the truth is that these kids never stood a chance and the proctors knew it. Kiri loved this kind of show. It was only because someone talked and the nature of this exam in particular had become internationally known that the things changed. And the ninja from Kiri learned other ways to enjoy themselves, often by unleash their bloodthirst against civilians. The life expectancy of Kiri’s whores had dropped terribly at this period, and still wasn’t good. Even worse than for ninja.  
And knowing this… Did him absolutely nothing.  
He was a demon, a beast after all. His heart and his soul were numb. It was the only way for him, for all ninja, to actually do the job. The mission was their priority, the only one that existed in their life, and when a mission ended, another one had to start. Zabuza knew that, he knew that better than any other ninja on this fucking, cursed world.  
So why was his throat sore? Why were his eyes wet? Why couldn’t he stop staring at Haku, the little boy who was always so eager to please him, suppressing his feelings and his nature to not be a failure? This one never should have been a shinobi. He was so sweet. Have been… So sweet. Because he was dead. By the fault of Zabuza. His own master.  
He couldn’t do this anymore.  
There was a burn deep between his ribs, spreading softly like a kiss, slowly reaching his whole body. And he. He didn’t understand. For a second, he felt lost, like the kid he never has had the chance to be.  
Like the kid Haku had deserved to be, had not been, because of me.  
The shameful tears fell on his bandages, wetness and roughness melting into a sensation he never felt before. Was it the thing they talked about in stories, when a heart broke? He wouldn’t live long enough to know. He didn’t want to, anyway.  
Tears rolled on his cheeks and his hands started shaking. The pain was a fire on its own, but this one, this one was okay, he knew that feeling and it was for him like an old friend. The other pain… Wasn’t. If it was the same kind that had haunted Haku each time Zabuza forced him to kill, then Zabuza was worse of a monster than he had thought.  
He couldn’t take it anymore.  
Pain melted with anger when Gâto, this excuse of a human, came bragging with his gang of stupid, weak thugs. Why did his boy have to die? The mission had been a trap and Zabuza had been too dumb to see it. But there was still something he could do. Has his teeth gripped around the hand of a kunai, he steadied himself and started his dance of death, one name becoming his whole world of destruction, slaughter and revenge.  
And then, when they were all fallen or fled, peace started spreading again, this time soft and tender exactly like Haku had been. He had done it. Not alone, because even for him, it was too much, but the revenge had ended, and this was all that mattered. His voice hoarse and tired, he called Kakashi and begged his last wish. Pride or dignity didn’t matter anymore. And it was okay.  
His numb hand against the cold, cold cheek of a child he had shaped and loved like his own one, Zabuza died, too, with a smile on his lips.


End file.
